Flexible garden hose has been manufactured for many years, first out of natural rubber and more recently out of synthetic rubber, thermoplastic elastomers and plasticized thermoplastic materials. Many hoses have a layered construction that includes an inner tube layer, a reinforcement layer (e.g., spiraled, braided or fabric) wrapped around the inner tube layer, and an outer jacket layer. Additional layers may be provided over or between these layers.
Kinking occurs when a hose is doubled over or twisted, often during routine movements by the user. Kinking causes a cessation of fluid flow, and requires the user to spend time straightening the hose, which may include turning off the fluid source (spigot). Some hoses are provided with a device adjacent the spigot that resists kinking at the end of the hose. However, the rest of the hose may still kink, frustrating the user.
There is an ongoing need for a hose construction that resists kinking and a hose that will maintain its cylindrical cross section, allowing unimpeded fluid flow, during use.